


where the sidewalk ends

by vesikuu



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, changyoon is hyojin's emotional support boy, hyojin is sad boye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesikuu/pseuds/vesikuu
Summary: "hyojin, it's been eight years."eight years since hyojin lost half of his soul.





	where the sidewalk ends

"they can't just build shit there!"

hyojin was devastated. the city was going to build a new police station, and the place they chose really didn't sit right with him.

changyoon sighed. "hyojin, it's been eight years." memories started flooding hyojin's head.

_"hyojin! let's go to the park now!" seungjoon said, grabbing hyojin's hand. they ran along the sidewalk, hand in hand. seungjoon's windbreaker kept hitting hyojin's arm, but he didnt mind. all he really cared about was seungjoon. how the wind brushed through his hair and how he smiled so brightly even though he was exhausted from running. he was beautiful. _ _the park was also beautiful. the sidewalk ended where the park started. it had a few trees and a small swing. hyojin would push seungjoon on the swing, seungjoon swinging his legs in excitement. "_ _hyojin! can we make a promise?" seungjoon once asked when they were at the park again. hyojin looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "no matter happens, we'll always meet here again, right?" hyojin blinked a few times. he then smiled and nodded. "of course." seungjoon smiled his bright smile. "pinky promise?" "pinky promise!"_

it had been eight years since hyojin lost half of his soul. it had been eight years since they promised to always meet at the end of the sidewalk. it had been eight years since hyojin last saw seungjoon. after the day they made their promise, seungjoon disappeared into thin air. "i know," hyojin said and sighed. he sat down next to changyoon. changyoon hugged him. "but it just makes it more and more unlikely he'll keep his promise." changyoon gave hyojin a questioning look. "we promised to always meet at the park. it's been eight years since we made that promise. now he's nowhere to be found and they're gonna build a damn police station there. can't the police look for him instead of building new shit?" it was quiet for a few seconds. "i never even got the chance to tell him..."

changyoon hugged him tighter. he remembered when seungjoon went missing. hyojin was broken. he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. he didn't leave his room. he just sat on his bed and stared at the wall. he didn't even cry. changyoon had once asked him to go to the park with him, and that seemed to be what broke the glass in hyojin's heart; he burst into tears right there. that's how changyoon knew how much the park meant to hyojin.

now speaking in a quieter tone, changyoon tried to cheer hyojin up: "come on, hyojin. you know seungjoon always keeps his promises." hyojin looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. "are you sure?" hyojin's voice was hoarse now, trying to not cry again. since the disappearance he had always confided on changyoon, and he felt bad. he was always crying on his shoulder, never giving changyoon the same back. "i'm sure," changyoon smiled. he wiped tears from hyojin's cheeks. hyojin smiled back before burying his face in changyoon's chest. 

* * *

hyojin stood at the end of the sidewalk again, looking at the construction workers putting tape around the trees in the park. eight years ago he had planned to confess to seungjoon under one of the trees. he let out a deep sigh. he never really knew what seungjoon thought of him. in hyojin's eyes seungjoon was perfect. he admired everything about him; his laugh, his eyes, his smile, his hair, his stupid jokes. hyojin always saw seungjoon as someone who didn't think about stuff like that too much. he was scared. scared of seungjoon rejecting him. but he had built up the courage and decided to confess. but he never got the chance before seungjoon disappeared. he knew that he could never confess to him there, where the sidewalk ends.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly and i don't really know where the idea came from either,,,it's not good but whatever i tried lol


End file.
